Episode 121: Spy Girls
Kyle agrees to cooperate with another undercover agency to return a stolen microfiche to the government before a deposed dictator can use it to assemble a dangerous weapon. Guest Cast Plot Years ago, three female undercover agents: April; Josie, a computer genious; and their leader, Emma Kane. The three agents arrive outside the home of Fred Clement, a retired F.L.A.G. official. Josie complains that she never gets to any of the "exotic" work, so April tells her she can seduce Mr. Clement. Josie sees the picture of the aged man and agrees to stick to the computer. April goes to Fred's house and introduces herself as being from the Psychic Powers Hotline. She keeps Fred occupied while Emma sneaks upstairs. A team of masked men simultaneously break into the house looking for an "egg". They escape. TKR arrives at Clement's house and question him about the egg. Fred told his wife Joan that he bought the egg at Neiman Marcus for an anniversary present, but in actuality he "borrowed" it from his last FLAG assignment. He tells Kyle that he was sent to Muldavia to retrieve the egg from fallen Dictator Alojandro Bracco, but he told his bosses the egg was destroyed in a coup. Kyle wants the egg back, but Joan donated it to the Congregational Church for a charity auction. The Spy Girls listen in via a hidden microphone. Duke & Trek visit the home of Alojandro Bracco. "Alex" is busy watching videotapes from when he was still in power, while being massaged by his nurse. Although he claims no knowledge of the egg, Duke secretely scans some papers lying on his desk. It is a speech written by Bracco, announcing his return to power. Kyle and Jenny attend the charity auction, planning on bidding no more than $1,000. When the bidding starts at $30,000, they get nervous but Jenny gets in a bidding war with Emma, who gets the egg for $50,000. Jenny approaches Emma and demands to have the egg. They almost get into a fight, but masked gunmen come and steal the egg from them both. The vehicles identify Emma as Emma Kane, a former CIA agent who left in 1996 and has now switched sides and is involved with many illegal activities. Despite her bad reputation, Kyle, Duke, Trek and Beast are all taken by her beauty, much to the dismay of Jenny and Domino. Dante monitors Bracco's phone lines, and tells Kyle that Bracco's mother, Rosa, is interviewing for new nurses. Kyle sends Erica to get the job. Rosa hires Erica, only to find out that Bracco already hired Spy Girl April. April and Eric fight for Alex's attention, but Alex finally decides that maybe he could use two nurses. The rest of the team follows Josie and Emma, hoping that they will lead the team to the egg. The two Spy Girls hijack a caviar truck, but Jenny stops them with an energy blast from Domino. The truck escapes, and the Spy Girls chase after it, followed by Team Knight Rider. Ultimately, the van gets away. Kyle confronts Emma, only to have her identify herself as being a part of Special Ops. Josie tells them that the men who stole the egg were after the microfilm located inside. Kyle and Emma both complain to their respective teammates that they don't want the other team involved with the investigation. Trek makes the connection that caviar contains small amounts of Theragen, which is the main ingredient in a deadly nerve toxin, and that the men in the van may have stolen the caviar for that purpose. Trek and Josie independently hack into classified Pentagon files to look for missing micro-fiche files. They each detect the other's presence in the files, but both scramble to trace eachother and cover their own tracks. Kyle contacts Erica while Emma contacts April; they finally agree that the teams should work together. Neither Erica nor April were able to locate the egg, but neither wanted to serach the garage since it was too dirty. Together, they go to the garage and see Alex building a bomb inside. Rosa finds them snooping, and when they try to warn her about her son, Rosa tells them that she is the real mastermind behind the bomb, and pulls a gun on them. Rosa tells them that she plansa on using the nerve bomb to force the United States to put Alex back in power. Erica and April are tied up in the garage as hostages. They try to stall the construction of the bomb by seducing the men. The two teams come to house for a rescue. Josie and Trek work on deactiviting the security fence while Kyle and Duke provide cover fire and Jenny and Emma break on to the property. They rescue April and Erica, and capture Rosa and Alex. Notes Trivia 121